Dreamy's Lost Village (Hero Stories)/Part 3
Inside Gargamel's dark, ruined hovel, the wizard and his cat awaited Monty's return. Monty misjudged the opening and hit the windowsill with a tremendous crash before finding his way inside. Opening his talons, he dropped the burlap sack on a long worktable. "Monty, my regal raptor, you've done it! You caught a Smurf?!" He leaned into the bird, lops pursed. "Give me a kiss!" "Meow," Azrael groaned, rolling his eyes. It was disgusting. Gargamel picked up the sack and paraded it across the room. "Finally, you bring me what I've been asking for. A tiny, blue-skinned, shirtless..." He shoved the contents of the bag into a cage, only to realize the prisoner was Smurfette. "YOU!" Gargamel shouted menacingly at her. Azrael hissed fiercely at her! "Let me outta here you... you Smurf-obsessed wannabe wizard!" Smurfette replied adamantly, she hid the strange pieces of clothing that she'd found behind her back. "Is that any way to treat the man who brought you into this world? I'd prefer it if you just called me Papa!" Gargamel said, his voice boomed, putting his face close to the cage. "I would never call you that!" Smurfette protested. In her mind, Papa Smurf was her true Papa and Gargamel was nothing to her. "Your loss!" Gargamel said, as he moved away. Then, turning to Monty, he said. "Nice catch, Monty! Unfortunately, this vile creature isn't even a real Smurf." Smurfette accidentally dropped the material. She snatched them up and quickly shoved them behind her back again. Gargamel narrowed his eyes and leaned in. "What's this?! What are you hiding?!" He demanded, as he shook the cage. "Hand it over, you pseudo-Smurf!" Gargamel reached through the bars, but Smurfette dodged his thick fingers. She didn't notice that Azrael was behind her. He manged to nip to materials away from her. "Thank you, Azrael," Gargamel said. Azrael put up his paw for a high five, but Gargamel refused to reciprocate it and left him hanging. He was much more interested in the materials he was holding. "What do we have here? Hmmm." Gargamel inquired, as he studied the materials under a magnifying glass. "Meow, meow," Azrael told him. "A different design to the hat? And some strange purple fabric?" Gargamel wondered. "Yes, uh, of course. I noticed the hat's different design right away! Slightly before you did, in fact!" "Meow," Azrael grunted. The wizard cross back to Smurfette, determined to get the full truth regarding the materials. "Where did you get these?" he demanded, his voice sounding menacing. "I'm not telling you anything!" Smurfette answered adamantly, crossing her arms over her chest. "TELL ME!" Gargamel shouted. "NO!" Smurfette shouted back. "You better tell me!" Gargamel tried again. "NO!" Smurfette replied once more. An idea soon popped into Gargamel's head, he went to try some reverse psychology. "Fine, don't tell me!" He said. "I won't!" Smurfette answered, easily not falling for Gargamel's trick. "Who cares! You've already given me what I needed." Gargamel said, as he went to his cabinet and began rummaging through the different potion bottles. "Come along, Azrael!" Outside, Hero, Wonder, Hefty, Clumsy, and Brainy had finally made their way to hovel and were peeking in through Azrael's cat door. Hefty dived forward and gave military hand signals, only Hero and Wonder could understand what he was telling, but Clumsy and Brainy couldn't understand them. Clumsy thought he had it all figured out. "Oh, I know this. Go left, then right, back handspring, stick the landing." he said. Hefty shook his head and tried again. "Is it a person, book, or movie?" Clumsy whispered. Brainy knew this game of charades wasn't going to get them anywhere. "No one's ever gonna understand your hand signals, Hefty!" he whispered. Hefty slapped his forehead with frustration. "Aggghhh! Never mind. Just follow me. And stay close." "Hefty's right!" Wonder added. "We need to stick together! We need to smurf Smurfette out of here." They snuck across the floor and climbed towards. Gargamel didn't notice them. He was too obsessed with the materials. He pulled on a thread of the Smurf hat and the purple cloth, which made them unravel. Waving his hands over the threads, Gargamel began to chant. "Wort of worm, and hair of cat," he intoned, sprinkling ingredients into his cauldron. Azrael did a double take when he saw the hair. He noticed Gargamel had somehow managed to take a patch off him, he contemplated as to how that was possible. "Show me the home of these materials!" Gargamel said, as he combined all materials together. There was a major magical reaction. A disembodied voice boomed from the cauldron. "Long you have searched for these creatures of blue, but these materials come from somewhere new." the cauldron boomed. "Yes! Where?! Where does it come from?!" Gargamel shouted, rubbing his hands together happily. The cauldron went on. "A village of Smurfs, where enchantment grows..." Gargamel felt like fainting, it was as if his dream had finally come true. "An entire village? Go on!" "PLEASE STOP INTERRUPTING," the cauldron scolded. "Sorry... Please continued," Gargamel quivered. "The location of which..." the cauldron said. Gargamel bent in the make sure he heard the directions clearly. "Yes?" he asked. "Nobody knows." the cauldron said, those were its final answers. "NOOOOO!!! Just start with that! Start with 'I don't know'! Lousy, cheapo cauldron!" Gargamel fumed, kicking the big black pot, hurting himself in the process. "Ow-hoo-hoo-hoo!" The kick made the cauldron speak again. "But here is a clue..." The materials floated to the surface of the potion and began to form a shape. "Fascinating. What is it? I've got it. Three finger puppets with really big, puffy hair!" Gargamel nodded as he studied the image. "Mreow, mreow," Azrael said. To him, they were obviously in the shape of trees, "Trees? Must be a symbol for something, or a code," Gargamel muttered to himself, trying to decipher the image. "Trees, trees, breeze, knees... Babies crawl on their knees! Check all the nurseries in the area!" Azrael was already moving toward the large map that was hanging on the wall. Gargamel ignored him as he continued to plan. "We're going to need to disguise ourselves as babies. Now, where can I get a giant diaper?" Gargamel questioned himself, with a raised eyebrow. "Meow, meow, meow!" Azrael pointed, waving a paw frantically to a spot on the map which resembled the symbol in the cauldron. Gargamel groaned in annoyance. "Azrael, it's not your map. If you want your own map, we'll get you your own map! But this is my map..." he answered back to Azrael, just to get him to stop, he gave in and went to look. "Wait a minute. Look what I found." He pointed with his dragon wand. "Three Tall Trees! In the Forbidden Forest." Azrael rolled his eyes. He had done all the work and never got the credit! "We've never searched there before. I'm a genius! Azrael, it's time to take a road trip!" Gargamel proclaimed. Azrael was frustrated and annoyed, he refused to help as the wizard began to pack a bag. While Gargamel was distracted, the Smurfs had climbed up the table to reach Smurfette. Hero continuously fought the urge to just flat out pummel Gargamel to a pulp, but instead used a small portion of his energy to blast the lock off the cage Smurfette was trapped in. "Hang in there, Smurfette," Wonder whispered to her. "We'll smurf you outta there soon." They didn't have much time as Gargamel was dashing back and forth across the lab, preparing for the trip. When Gargamel stopped close to the cage, the Smurfs rushed back into hiding. "Oh, Smurfette, congratulations! You've just led me to an undiscovered population of Smurfs!" Gargamel said with a sinister smirk. Smurfette shook her head, she couldn't even begin to contemplate how much power Gargamel could obtain if he captured all those lost Smurfs and harnessed them of their essence. "They have no idea we even exist!" Gargamel said, sounding really pleased. "I'll be like..." He pretended he was sneaking up and attacking. "And they'll be like..." He made a surprised face. "And I'll go..." He moved his hands, as if there was a mighty explosion. "And then they'll be like..." He made a terrified expression. Then, with an echoing laugh, Gargamel leaned down, looking directly at Smurfette. "At last, I'll have all the Smurfs I need to harness their magic and become infinitely more powerful! You little evil genius. The rotten apple doesn't fall too far from the tree after all." Gargamel said with a devilish grin, before heading back to the map. "Get your fur and feathers in gear, boys! We'll leave at first light, right after breakfast, say eight or eight thirty... nine at the latest." Gargamel then turned back to continue formulating his plot. The other Smurfs used this opportunity as a cue; they slowly and surely moved the busted lock that Hero had blasted earlier away from the cage and set Smurfette free. "Wait, Brainy --- the map!" Smurfette whispered, and pointed. "I'm on it," Brainy said with a wink. Using Snappy Bug, he took a bunch of photographs of the map on Gargamel's wall. He had a feeling they were going to need them. "We need to hurry!" Wonder insisted. "Before Gargamel smurfs back around and finds us here!" Hero added. Gargamel kept revising his schedule. "Barring any light packing and last-minute bathroom breaks..." He reevaluated the departure. "Fine, maybe nine thirty. Absolutely no later than ten, though!" Feeling satisfied, he rotated on his heel to see how his prisoner was doing, but the cage was empty! "WHAT THE..." Gargamel shouted, his voice booming. He soon spotted Smurfette and the other Smurfs running for the window. "It's a jailbreak!" he exclaimed. "No... they know my plans! They'll ruin everything!" The Smurfs knew they had to act fast. Hefty instructed them the climb onto Gargamel's crossbow bolt "Is this safe?" Brainy asked. "Well, it's a giant crossbow, so I'm gonna go with NO!" Hefty replied as he took a seat. "Don't let them escape!" Gargamel shouted. Hero jumped off the crossbow and stood before Gargamel, Azrael, and Monty. "Hero! What are you smurfing? We need to get smurfing!" Hefty demanded. "You Smurfs smurf on without me!" Hero answered adamantly. "I'll distract them long enough for you to escape." Azrael dashed across the room, claws drawn, ready to capture him. Gargamel came at them from the other direction. Hero stood firm before raising his hands towards the center of his head. "Cover your eyes!" Hero shouted to the others, before they proceeded to do so. "SOLAR FLARE!" Hero shouted, before a fierce white light fired out and engulfed the room, blinding Gargamel, Azrael, and Monty in the process. "ARGH!" Gargamel shrieked as he was blinded by the immense white light. "GET THOSE SMURFS!" The Smurfs used this brief moment to trigger the crossbow, causing them to sail through the air, down the hall, and out the cat door. Hero eventually caught up to them soon afterwards. "That was really silly, Hero," Wonder said. "If Gargamel had smurfed you; who knows what he could've smurfed to you." "Don't worry about him," Hero replied. "Gargamel doesn't smurf the brains to deal with me." "Enough standing around, let's smurf outta here!" Hefty insisted. The others nodded their heads in agreement before quickly running off towards the forest. ... Smurfette glanced over her shoulder. "Azrael's gaining on us!" Monty had regained his vision and was overhead as well. He began to take a nosedive, heading straight for the Smurfs. "Incoming bird!" Clumsy quaked, warning the others that Monty was descending fast upon them. "Leave it to me!" Wonder insisted. "What can you smurf?" Hefty asked. Wonder didn't answer, she waited for Monty to approach them, and judging her timing correctly; she delivered a powerful swift roundhouse kick sending Monty flying into a tree, knocking his head hard on its bark. "Impressive!" Hefty said, complimenting her. "Looks like something I would've smurfed." "Come on! Smurf this way!" Smurfette said, taking the lead of the group further into the forest. Monty had eventually regained his awareness and took off into the sky, soaring over the Smurfs. He shrieked loudly, it echoed all around, causing the Smurfs to duck into an opening in a large groups of rocks. "RUN FASTER!! RUN FASTER!" Smurfette yelled. "We have to smurf back to the village." "WHY ARE OUR LEGS SO SHORT?!" Brainy complained. "WHY ARE OUR FEET SO BIG?!" Clumsy said as he tripped for the millionth time. "WHY ARE MY MUSCLES BO BIG?" Hefty shouted, boastfully flexing his arms. "REALLY, HEFTY?" Brainy yelled. "NOW'S NOT THE TIME TO BOAST!" "For once I agree with Brainy," Wonder added as she and Hero flew overhead. "We need to smurf back home till this smurfs over." Monty eventually caught sight of the fleeing Smurfs, he shrieked loudly as he dove at them again. At last, the Smurfs neared the border to the village. Hefty, Brainy, Clumsy, Smurfette, and Wonder headed into the village as Hero stayed back as to not lure Monty into it and revealing its location. "Come on, you lousy bird!" Hero said adamantly. "You want a sky fight? I'll smurf you a sky fight." As Monty approached, Hero took to the air and lured him away from the village. As he followed closely, Hero fired energy blasts at him, though he made sure they weren't powerful enough to cause him any major harm. Monty avoided the blasts with great ease, while trying to capture Hero with his sharp talons. When Monty got too close, Hero thought of an ability he hadn't used for some time, he waited for him to get within a reasonable distance before taking a deep breath and firing an extremely powerful and highly destructive scream from his mouth, its noise echoed everywhere. The other Smurfs covered their ears as the noise was so loud. "What's that awful noise?" Brainy asked. "It's Hero's Echo Blast!" Wonder answered. "An ability that's mainly used to disorientate targets." "I think it's mainly used to annoy," Hefty said snarkily. The sheer force of Hero's Echo Blast disorientated Monty greatly, causing him to crash hard into the ground like a stone. Hero quickly flew back to join up with the other Smurfs before Monty could shake off the effects of the scream. Once Monty became aware, he scanned the whole area in hopes of finding the Smurfs, but he couldn't see them anywhere. The Smurfs were happy to be back in the safety of the village. They cheered and high-fived and hugged one another. They'd have gone on celebrating all day, but then they noticed Papa Smurf was standing there, glaring at them, arms crossed over his chest. "Well, I know six Smurfs who have some explaining to do," he said. Their cheers turned to worries, their faces lowered. "Oh boy," Hefty muttered. "This can't be smurfy," Brainy added. ... Papa Smurf escorted the six Smurfs to his laboratory to give them a proper disciplining. They were all speaking at once. trying to explain to Papa Smurf what had happened. It sounded like a jumble of words, and it was impossible to tell who was saying what: "Oh my gosh, Papa, you won't believe it!" "Smurfboarding!" "Out of nowhere --- mystery Smurf!" "They lost their hat!" "Ran into the Forbidden Forest!" "Could be another village!" "A giant vulture swooped down!" "Locked in a cage!" "Gargamel had Freeze Balls!" "He had a map!" "Gargamel's going to get them!" "We have to go to the Forbidden Forest!" "Three Tall Trees!" "We got there just in time!" "Hefty shot us out on a crossbow!" "Hero saved us all!" The way they were telling it, Papa Smurf couldn't understand the whole story. "One at a time --- one at a time! Please! Please!" Finally, he whistled loudly to get them to stop, it caused them all to stand up straight. From the bits he gathered, Papa Smurf turned to face them, "I've told you time and again, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden!" he retorted. "And now you're talking about maps and mystery Smurfs and Gargamel's lair!" Hefty looked like he had something to say, but Papa Smurf wasn't about to let them start explaining again. "None of what you're saying makes any sense! And I really don't understand why you can't follow simple rules. You all snuck out, and it put you all in danger..." Papa Smurf fumed. "But, Papa Smurf," Clumsy said, butting in. "Hero and Wonder were with us! So we would've been smurfy." "Even so!" Papa Smurf answered back. "That doesn't excuse the fact you all smurfed it! Seems to me the only way I can keep you safe is if you're grounded!" The Smurfs eyes widened in complete shock, Papa Smurf had never grounded them before. Hefty, Clumsy, and Brainy immediately started complaining. "Grounded?!" "WHAT?!" "That's not fair!" "But, Papa!" "Come on!" Papa Smurf wouldn't listen to their excuses. He found the situation very serious. "No buts! None of you are to take one step out of your mushrooms without telling me where you're going. Do you all understand that?" He questioned adamantly. Smurfette knew deep down that Papa Smurf was serious. There was no way they'd convince him to let them go after Gargamel, she thought it best to just take the punishment and find a way out of it. "You're right, Papa Smurf," Smurfette said. Papa Smurf eyes shot open, he wasn't expecting that kind of answer from any of them. "Huh? What?" He asked, scratching his head in confusion. "Huh? What?" the others echoed. Smurfette glared towards the others, giving them the idea that she had something planned. "You're right. I don't know what we were thinking." she continued. Papa Smurf continued to give her a long look. "Uh... good. Because as I was saying... you all behaved completely irresponsibly!" he advised them. "Yes! Right! Exactly! Couldn't agree more. Right, guys?!" Smurfette answered, while also looking towards the others. They just looked back at her with baffled expressions before beginning to talk at the same time again: "Right?" "Excuse me?" "What are you talking about, Smurfette?" Papa Smurf regained his composure. "Yes, so, and furthermore..." He was preparing to continue his lecture about their irresponsible behavior, but Smurfette quickly cut in. "In fact, I think we should all go to our mushrooms right now and think about what we've done." she said. "Well, I think that's..." Papa Smurf said, before Smurfette cut him off again. "Tough but fair," Smurfette finished. She started to usher her friends out the door, pushing and pulling to prod them along. "Come on, guys." "What's going on here, Smurfette?" Wonder inquired. "Why are you smurfing us out the door like this?" Hero added. "What's your endgame here, Smurfette?" Brainy asked. "Okay, okay, I'm moving." Clumsy replied, stumbling forward. "Did you get pecked on the noggin?" Hefty asked, wanting to know the answer. "Actually, Smurfette..." Papa Smurf said, trying to say get more words out. Smurfette opened the door and gave the others a shove outside. She looked back over her shoulder to look at Papa Smurf. "Don't worry, Papa Smurf," she kindly insisted. "We are certainly going to do some thinking about what we did. And so forth. And we will definitely not be leaving our mushrooms until we have thought this whole thing out. And then, for good measure, we'll think about it some more." "Yes, but..." Papa Smurf replied, rubbing his beard. "Great talk, Papa Smurf," Smurfette said, as she was the last to leave, and closed the door behind her. Papa Smurf just stood there in total silence, totally confused by what just happened, and then went back to his chair. "I have no idea what I'm doing." he muttered to himself. Outside, the other Smurfs were contemplating as to what just transpired. "What's up with Smurfette?" Clumsy asked them. "How should I know," Hefty replied. "I think she's finally lost it." "There must be something behind her sudden actions," Hero said, with some thought behind it. "You think it's got something to do with this other village?" Wonder inquired. "There's no doubt about it, Wonder," Brainy answered. "I can pretty much guarantee that was indeed on her mind." Wonder looked around and noticed Smurfette wasn't with them when they left the laboratory. "Hey! Where did Smurfette go?" she questioned. The other looked around frantically. "I don't know," Hero responded. "She was just here." Smurf to Part 4 Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Dreamy's Lost Village Chapters